


For the Sake of the Pack

by fanficfriends



Series: Happy Birthday [5]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: 2020 Democratic Primary, AAI Spoliers, Arguing, Case AAI 1-5 Turnabout Ablaze, Cheating, Friends With Benefits, Hotels, Lang rights always, M/M, Texting, Unhappy Ending, copious amounts of wolf metaphors, i'm not sorry for this at all, miles and chasten are only mentioned, post nut clarity, they are just both hot and sexy and too good for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfriends/pseuds/fanficfriends
Summary: Pete knows what he's doing is wrong, but he can't help but keep coming back to him even when he knows he could lose it all.It was all too good to last though. It always was.
Relationships: Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Shiryuu Rou | Shi-Long Lang, Shiryuu Rou | Shi-Long Lang/Pete Buttigeg
Series: Happy Birthday [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066082
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	For the Sake of the Pack

_ We can’t keep doing this _ , Pete says as Lang gets up from their shared bed in the hotel off I90 that they had rented for the night. It was the 4th time this  _ month _ that Pete made excuses to get away from his campaign to meet up with Lang so they could fuck a few times and carry on with their merry lives, but there was something that was so intoxicating, so invigorating about it that he just couldn’t help himself. 

He watches the way that Lang’s bare ass moves as he walks to the bathroom to clean up and take a shower. Lang catches his eyes as he turns the corner and flashes him a cocky grin before winking and disappearing into the bathroom. Pete sighed as he sat up in bed and picked up his phone to see what he had missed in the past 4 hours while he was gone.

_ Message from campaign advisor, email from someone who wants to know about his foreign policy, tweets from the governor of Indiana… oh what’s this? A message from Chasten? _ He noticed before opening it up to respond.

**Chasten 💘👨‍❤️‍💋‍👨🏳‍🌈**

Hey babe how’s the campaign going?

I know I said that I just wanted to stay home for this leg of the trip and I know you were upset but… I still miss you.

Love you lots ok?

Can’t wait to call you tonight I have a special surprise ;) 🍆😘

The messages stared back at him on the screen. His phone was one of the only people who knew his guilt, his shame, and the pictures that him and Lang send to each other when it’s been entirely too long since they’ve seen each other. He shakes his head and gets up to put his clothes on before heading to the bathroom. How did he even get here?

Well, he knew how he got here. If it hadn’t been for that stupid smuggling case in LA with the Bahbelese Embassy all those years ago purely by chance he wouldn’t even have MET the brash wolf like man with his sexy leather pants and his all too tacky painted dragon jacket. They had met while Lang was on the case-- THE case that defined so much of his early career, he knew how important saving his home country was to the man-- and in between his running around between embassies and getting shot in the leg they had stuck up some form of a friendship, but they never thought they’d see each other again, let alone REMEMBER. 

No, that came much later. After Chasten, after becoming mayor, after everything. Lang just so happened to be on a case for interpol regarding some international criminal who was on the run and apparently at one of his rallies-- he had kissed Chasten at that one, it was one of the first he ever held, one of the first where he had proudly stated that his mousey stature and features were out and proud gay-- but he had caught his eye, and they met up after the rally to catch up and then Chasten had gone home for the night and one thing led to another and one kiss lead to another and now it had been  _ years _ and he couldn’t stop.

He opened the bathroom door without knocking-- it wasn’t like they had anything to hide from each other-- and washed his hands. He still felt filthy, not just his soul but the sweat and other fluids sticking to him was an unbearable feeling. The shower turned off and Lang stepped out, he turned to look at the other man wet and fresh from the water and licked his lips as his eyes raked down his body, like a hunter looking at its prey.

“You like what you see, pup?” Lang smiled and moved closer to him, closing the gap so he could feel the sexuality and tension ooze from the other man. 

“You know I do”

“It doesn’t hurt to be reassured.” He said as he reached for a towel, more of an afterthought than anything really. 

“I don’t think I’m quite satisfied with how we left things, we could always pick up where we left off?” he offers cautiously, looking up into Lang’s chocolate orbs, trailing a hand down his well tanned and toned back so he could put his hands on the taller man’s ass, pulling him ever closer.

“Lang Zi says ‘one who is greedy can never have what he truly desires in life, he is destined to be the lone wolf separated from the pack'’' Lang repeated the proverb with a low growl. So he wanted to get a little frisky, well two could play at that game.

“And what is that supposed to mean~?” Pete said with a flirty tone. He leaned in to go for a kiss before Lang brushed him off.

“It  _ means _ \--” Lang said as he pushed away from the tiny man, “that you’ve  _ had  _ enough, pup. How are you supposed to be an alpha wolf who leads a strong pack if you can’t even go ten minutes without panting for it like a bitch in heat. Cool it pretty boy you might wanna think about your campaign.”

“What? What the fuck does my campaign have to do with any of this? With  _ us? _ ” Pete was taken aback that the older man would even  _ mention _ the campaign, he had barely brung it up since he started. 

“I’m just saying Pete that maybe if you want to stop being “Mister Mayor” and you want to graduate to the big leagues, the presidency, then maybe that means that you have to start thinking about yourself a bit more.” He said it so harshly that he felt like he was getting clawed by a real wolf. 

“I  _ have _ been thinking about me, Lang, this isn’t about my campaign or even my husband or even my goals this is about  _ my _ needs”

“Well I just think that if you want to keep your  _ wants _ in your life, pup, you’ve got to start thinking about your optics more.”

“Of COURSE I’ve been thinking about my optics why do you think I’ve been running as a GAY MAN instead of just a candidate!? I just want to know--”

“You didn’t let me finish, pup, what I’m  _ saying _ is that this needs to stop. No more motels. No more secrets. No more sex.”

THAT got him to shut up. He was ENDING their “engagement?” Who the HELL did he think he was???? Pete took a step back, leaning against the bathroom wall-- still wet from the shower’s steam-- and tried to wrap his head around it. He took a moment before speaking up again.

“Why the FUCK are you breaking this up?” His voice came out shakier than he intended, but it was hard to regulate his breathing and keep a sound mind all at once.

“It’s just not good for you anymore, pup, it--”

“I know! I’ve been doing this for SO long! I’ve risked my whole relationship! I’ve risked my career! I’ve risked EVERYTHING for you! So why the FUCK are you doing this NOW when I need it MOST!?” he was frantic now, borderline panicking with the thoughts. He was shaking and he wanted to touch Lang and wanted to push him away all at the same time. He stomped out of the bathroom to try and get some air, space away from the wolf in their tiny hotel room.

“It’s just that I care about you and what your goals are and I don’t want you to have this scandal. They’re harder on you cuz you’re gay and I don’t want--” he reached out to the rat like man but Pete pushed him away. It was too much, he was too overstimulated right now and he couldn’t think just speak.

“It's that DAMN ‘pretty boy’ prosecutor isn’t it!? The one with the ruffles that saved you or whatever from the Bahbel case? Yeah I know him, I know who he is. What doe he have that I don’t? Is it that tacky fashion sense? I know how much you love a sad sack--”

“Hey watch what you fucking say about him, pup, he has NOTHING to do with this--”

“Oh yeah? Then why do I see you texting him every night we’re together? Why did I hear you start to scream his name when we were fucking last week in the back of your Interpol issue car? He’s a lowly prosecutor I could give you EVERYTHING--”

“Shut the fuck up, pup, just because I’m in love with him--”

“SEE I KNEW IT THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF HIM--”

“DON’T ACT LIKE HE’S THE OTHER WOMAN IN THIS SITUATION WHEN THAT’S LITERALLY ME--”

“MY RELATIONSHIP WITH CHASTEN HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH--”

“BUT IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT. Just. Pete, pup, cool it for a sec--”

“Don’t FUCKING call me pup you fucking freak I NEVER liked when you did that--”

“Fine just. Listen. You’re a great guy but I can’t keep doing this. You’re deluded with power and you shouldn’t even be running for president when the highest office you’ve ever held is mayor it’s just absurd and you’re absolutely fucking ridiculous for cheating on your husband with me fo rthis long-- Pete it’s been literal  _ years _ and I’m tired. Tired of the hiding and tired of you. Miles has nothing to do with this, It’s just you. So thanks for the memories I guess.” And with that he threw his towel at Pete and shook his head. 

It took all of 10 minutes for Lang to get dressed and pack up his things. Pete finally got up so he could say his final goodbyes to the wolf, and he was going to say something but Lang held up to his hand to stop him. He sighed and looked at the rat like man, the dingy hotel lights framing his face softly, and turned to caress his face.

“Lang Zi says ‘rancid vibes lead to rancid hearts and jealous love’ and you have descended into this madness of the American political system. I don’t regret my time with you and our escapades, I’m just tired and bored and yeah, maybe you’re right about the pretty prosecutor, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m ending this for me AND for you. But also you’re not the man you used to be and I can’t stand by that. So, goodbye forever.” And with that he left the hotel off the side of I90. 

Pete had never felt more alone in his life.


End file.
